


Good Girl

by daniwritesattimes



Series: Fem ShikaNeji smut [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:20:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28233072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daniwritesattimes/pseuds/daniwritesattimes
Summary: Fem Shika and Fem Neji get horny during an online class session.
Relationships: Hyuuga Neji/Nara Shikamaru
Series: Fem ShikaNeji smut [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069937
Kudos: 11





	Good Girl

“Now This logarithm Can be written in a variety of ways — when I say a variety, I’m really talking two. Now, when you have a logarithm with the subscript of five next to ten equal to five, you can also...” the teacher then forced a dry erase marker from its lid with a loud squeak before writing the rest of his idea on the white board, “those of you watching, I hope you’re taking notes.”

Neji sat comfortably between Shika’s legs as they both watched the Hyuga’s teacher explain their newest lesson on the Nara’s laptop screen. Shika’s head was placed against the wall by the bed as she watched the laptop, watching the clock as the minutes ticked by. Without viewing Neji’s face, she could tell that the other girl was just as tired of the lecture as herself, so Shika let out an obnoxious sigh that breezed against the back of Neji’s neck.

Neji rolled her eyes and shook her head, keeping her attention on the screen though not willingly. Online school had dragged on for so long that she was far from bothering with notes when she could read through the book herself later on, so she sat and watched as the man briefed them on the oncoming lesson. Her train of thought began to drift as her lids grew heavy until she felt a gentle hand wrap around her waist and press against the stomach of her sweatshirt. Truthfully, the sweatshirt belonged to the Nara, but Shika was giving when it came to the other. Neji leaned back against the Nara and allowed Shika to slide her hand underneath the top until it rested warmly against Neji’s stomach that rose and fell slowly.

“You don’t have to have your cameras on but I would appreciate it if you all gave me a heads up regarding how well you’re catching onto this information,” the man spoke as he faced the camera that broadcasted him to his tens of students of the hour. He placed his hands on his hips and tapped his foot as he waited. He sucked his lips in impatiently before checking the time on his watch. On cue, Shika eyed the time in the corner of the computer screen. Thirty minutes remained, but she had no plans to continue the wait.

Neji’s eyes grew heavier as her head slowly rolled to the side before she felt the unmistakable sensation of Shika’s fingers grazing the elastic band of her sweatpants. That alone was enough to revamp the Hyuga whose back straightened just slightly. Shika heard no opposition, so her other hand rose and swept over the tie of the pants’ strings and worked with its opposite to untie the knot before hooking their thumbs into the waist band.

“I can wait,” the teacher said, “because I know some of you have questions, and if you don’t ask now, then you’ll be completely clueless moving forward, I’m warning you now.”

Shika then slid both of her hands into the Hyuga’s pants of which the Hyuga had borrowed from the Nara as well. Neji sighed as Shika massaged the inner skin of her thighs. Neji turned her head to bury her face as well as she could in the other’s neck as Shika’s hands distracted her from the material on screen. Shika was fairly surprised by Neji’s immediate compliance; it only further showed of the Hyuga’s boredom. She continued to fondle the soft skin of the girl’s pale thighs until one hand began the trip towards her most sensitive area. Neji widened her legs as Shika rubbed her fingers up and down the clothed crevice, the cotton warm from Neji’s heat and soon to be dampened by her excitement. As of now, Neji’s hips slightly moved along with the drift of Shika’s fingers until the Nara cupped her entire crotch with a firm hand. Neji hummed in response, shutting her eyes as she continued to hump upwards slowly as the grip of which fingers’ tips teased her entrance that began to drip deliciously.

“Alright, well I’ll take that as you all understand the material,” the teacher turned back to the board and erased the numbers that he used as examples minutes ago, “if you don’t then that’s more work on you later.”

Shika’s hand began to retreat upwards, dragging her pointer and middle up until they brushed over Neji’s quickly hardening clit before pressing down against it, forcing rapid and shallow pulses from the sex of the Hyuga whose legs widened and hips bucked wantonly. Neji then felt for Shika’s hand through the sweatpants and intertwined their fingers for a moment as Shika pressed her lips against the Hyuga’s temple. She then freed her hand from Neji’s grasp and edged the tips of her fingers into the band of the girl’s panties. Her fingers rested against the skin right above what brought the Hyuga to cloud nine time and time again. They were teasingly there as Shika gently grazed the skin with her short nails. Neji let out a breath that she had been holding to for a time unknown. Then, much to the Nara’s surprise, Neji pulled her pants off in one swift motion before tossing them right over the laptop where the instructor continued to explain things step by step.

“Now, when you add logarithms, you can’t assume that you simply add whatever you see just like you do anything else,” he said before uncapping the marker once more.

Shika felt desire warm her own stomach when Neji gripped the Nara’s thighs as Shika’s hand continued to tease the skin around her crevice. Shika’s hand then rubbed right over the girl’s lips and prodded at the girl’s entrance before dragging its wetness back up then back down, now with two fingers sliding through the lips on either side of the labia. Shika continued to play as her pointer and middle gently pinched the labia and plucked at it playfully. Neji raised her knees and tightened her grip on the Nara’s clothed thighs as Shika continued to tease the sensitive area. Shika continued to drag her fingers up and down between the girl’s vaginal lips until the entire crevice was slick with Neji’s wet. Shika’s opposite hand slid to join the initial and slicked its fingers all the same before using two fingers to spread the Hyuga’s vaginal lips to gain better access of what the Nara would jokingly call the control panel. Shika smiled to herself at the idea as the new exposure pulled a lewd hum from the Hyuga whose back now pressed firmly against the Nara’s front which was now soaking wet on its own. Neji then stuck her thumbs into the hips of her dampened panties before working then down as well. At the sight, Shika felt her own walls pulse once and strongly. She delivered another kiss to Neji’s temple, keeping the Hyuga spread wide open using two fingers before using the two of the opposite hand to rub her engorded clit slowly working up to a vigorous pace that caused a sultry roll to move through the entirety of the Hyuga’s body. Shika quickened the short circular motions of her fingers before sliding them down the open folds to prod at the girl’s entrance all over again. She slipped one finger into the aroused entryway. The digit slid in with ease at how turned on Neji had become from the Nara’s hands.

“Rings,” Neji spoke barely above a whine.

“Hm? Oh,” Shika realized she had left her rings on the hand that spread the Hyuga so nicely, “it’s okay,” she kissed Neji’s head as the Hyuga whimpered at the feeling of Shika twisting and curling the single finger inside her. Her hips moved to the direction of the finger as Shika continued to open her up. The Nara’s opposite hand then slid up and down the moistened lips, pulling at the slickened labia. Neji’s face returned to the crook of Shika’s neck as she mumbled.

“Another,” Neji breathed against Shika’s skin. Shika obliged and retreated the first finger before pressing the tips of two fingers to the Hyuga’s entrance. The two slowly sank into the wet meeting little to no resistance. Neji wanted them desperately. The fingers then spread just slightly until they scissored the hot tightness around them. For a moment, Neji’s hips raised from the bed altogether before falling. Shika soon began to curl the digits until she could form a hook with the two and back. She repeated the gesture then again and again until Neji’s mannerisms told her that it was comparable to ecstasy. Shika wet her opposite hand’s fingers once more using all that dripped from Neji before rubbing Neji’s engorded clit agonizingly slow.

Neji kissed the side of Shika’s neck, “I love you,” she whispered, “faster,” she said breathily, maintaining the same roll of her hips that blew the Nara’s pupils. So, Shika quickened the rub of her fingers as the others hastened their curl. Neji’s head pressed back against Shika’s shoulder as the two paired together quickened her shallow breaths, “Shika,” she sighed easily before humming in delight.

Shika delivered kisses to the side of Neji’s face as the girl focused on her release. Though the Hyuga’s hold on Shika’s thighs had become painful, it only swelled the Nara’s pride.

Neji raised her hips from the mattress and continued to buck into the feeling of Shika’s working fingers. Neji’s eyes hadn’t opened since penetration and were now more tightly sealed shut as she knit her brows.

“Questions?” The teacher questioned more impatiently, “no? Well,” he capped the marker and tossed it into a nearby shelf, “thanks for attending,” he said unenthusiastically before ending the session, leaving the word ‘disconnected’ on screen as the two continued about what truly had their attention all that time.

“Shika,” Neji gasped as her head rose from the Nara’s shoulder. She peered down to Shika’s fingers, one buried deeply inside her, the other ringed with sliver of various sizes. Rings that stopped before and below the knuckle as they moved to rub against her slickened clit. Neji bither lip as her hair swayed with the movement of her own hips, her heels dug deeply into the cushion of the mattress along with her hands to keep her steady.

“You watching me?” Shika smirked with a breathy laugh, still heavily aroused by the effects she had on the other.

Neji nodded, “yeah,” she forced through a whisper.

“You like it?”

Neji nodded with a moan before her sex pulsed once strongly.

“Shit, I felt that. You close?”

Neji nodded once again, now speechless.

“Come, baby,” Shika urged, pressing her lips to Neji’s shoulder as she watched the Hyuga’s strained expressions.

Neji bucked forward one, two, three more times before clenching down strongly against the Nara’s fingers that still fought to curl within. Neji let out a brief moan as she rolled out the orgasm that shook her and tightened her stomach. Her toes curled as she gasped before she fell back against the Nara breathlessly. Shika kept her fingers buried inside of her, her opposite hand pat her bare crotch rewardingly.

The Nara traced the other’s ear with her lips, “Good girl.”

**Author's Note:**

> Boy this pussy talk  
> English, Spanish, and French!
> 
> Might turn this into a series .-.


End file.
